The Catalyst
by TheDarkHope
Summary: Naruto finds out about the Kyuubi at a young age. His spirit breaks. What will he do? will he destroy Konoha or protect it? Read and find out. Reviews are preferred, but not required. Pairing:undecided


"Spoken"

'Thought'

-Demon-

Darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain.

Fear.

Confusion

The only 4 constants that Naruto would say if he explained his childhood.

Truthfully.

All he had known, from the moment he could crawl, was that he needed to learn how to run.

and run fast.

After being kicked out of the orphanage, he learned to walk.

it was that or die.

Old Man Hokage did his best for Naruto, he knew that. but no man was able to protect everyone.

No man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Naruto:age 6 October 10th------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: New Writing Technique i thought i'd try, please let me know if it's good, it'd be helpful.)

Run.

Check Behind Me.

Lean down, avoid bottle.

Turn.

Hide behind garbage can.

Shit they saw me.

Quick, Up the fire escape.

Jump.

Almost there...

Yank.

Smash.

On the Ground.

Black out.  
-----------Naruto: age 6 October 10th------------

Yawn.

Sneeze.

is this....water i feel?

I look around, and notice I'm in some sort of hallway with water on the floor up to my shins.

A sewer maybe?

I Feel something....Evil.

I start walking towards it, curiosity claiming control.

i reach a turn. The feeling slowly gets stronger then before.

This room is huge....What's with the bars?

That piece of paper....Seal?

What's sealed?

Suddenly a deep voice is heard.

-So you've finally came.-

Who said that?!

-Foolish Boy. I'm what's sealed inside of you.-

Red Eyes.

two of them. Behind the bars.

staring at me.

-Do not run. i cannot Harm you.-

Hesitantly i speak up, Curiosity coming after me again.

"why should i trust you?"

-Whoever said you should? hmm. maybe the little blond brat who sealed me inside of a smaller blond brat......the Yondaime?-

The Yondaime? he died fighting the...

Fear.

it chokes me, gripping my throat tightly.

Fear.

No...not fear.

Determination.

I spoke up.

"Wait a second....what, and who are you?

-seems like you've figured it out....I'm the Kyuubi No Kitsune-

I go to run, and suddenly I'm frozen in my tracks.

Fear. it comes back.

Determination.

lost.

-I cannot harm you Boy. listen to what i have to say to you before running off.-

Panic.

"You're a monster! You're why the villagers hate me! Why I'd have to b-"

-He was your father.-

Confusion.

Hope.

Curiosity, an Old Dream given hope.

"wait....who?"

-Yondaime. he wanted you to be seen as a hero....The villager's didn't respect his wishes if you haven't noticed.-

Fear.

Suddenly anger.

**_Hatred._**

Two sides inside of him fighting.

Good and Evil.

Dark and Light.

Benevolence and Malevolence.

Many names...yet one purpose.

Who will win?

The villagers can't be forgiven.

Spirit.

Broken.

Malevolence.

i was supposed to be seen as a hero.....not a monster... the villagers decided against it.....

They will pay.

-This seal, requires me to explain it's full use to you, are you ready to listen?-

Resolve.

"Yes."

-----------Naruto: age 6 October 10th------------

"Teach me Seals."

-What?-

".Seals."

The Fox explained how the Yondaime had added a little bit more to the seal, making Kyuubi have to impart his knowledge upon Naruto. How he had gained that knowledge however, he would not reveal until later, when the brat could stomach it. If he had to do this, might as well make it easier on him.

He didn't like it. At all.

Hell, he hated it.

Oh well.

-You're six. you don't even have a functioning Vocabulary nor are you able to read or write.-

"Then teach me."

-Hm. i could use that...it'll be risky though.-

"what will be?"

-You're waking up, next time you want to speak to me, find a spot where your secluded and no one within a 10 mile radius. Then pick a safe spot and go to sleep.-

"Wait! You ha-"

-----------Naruto: age 6 October 12th------------

"Wake Up Naruto." Sarutobi, noticing the increase in activity, figured he'd give Naruto a little push.

opening his eyes, he looked over to Sarutobi.

The old man came to visit him....like always..

He smiled weakly.

"Where......am I...?"

"You've been in a coma for the last two days. we found you nearly dead. consider yourself lucky you lived."

"Damn Villagers."

he then mumbled.

"Can't even see past the damn fox."

Sarutobi's eyes suddenly got sharp, he had overheard Naruto.

'Did this mean he knows...?'

"Fox?"

Realizing Sarutobi had heard him, his eyes widened, then he stunted a grimaced expression that was forming on his face.

"You know who old man. i met him."

"What happened in there?"

"I know who my father is. and damn the villagers."

"Naruto! Don't speak like that!"

"Damn. The. Villagers."

Slap.

Sarutobi's eyes widened when he realized what he had done.

"Look Naruto I'm-"

a nurse walked in and told Naruto he could leave when he wanted.

"Heh....I guess i really am alone.....see ya......... Hokage-sama."

He walked out, after retrieving his clothes from the nurse, then left for the top of The Hokage Mountain.

To his favorite spot.

The top of Yondaime's Head.

He laughed.

Ironic, his favorite spot, just happens to be a dedication to the man who gave him his burden.

Then again, he also had a teacher.

funny how burdens and gifts are like insanity and genius. the line is a thin one, because they can be both.

Once he had reached the head, he remembered what the fox had said.

'You're waking up, next time you want to speak to me, find a spot where your secluded and no one within a 10 mile radius. Then pick a safe spot and go to sleep.'

Looking backwards, he started walking into the forest.

12 miles in, he stopped.

He surveyed the area, it was evening.

now what was he supposed to do?

Oh yea. Go to sleep.

He laid against the nearest tree, and as soon as he got comfortable, he was asleep. The walk to here was no mere feat for a six year old after all.

-----------Naruto: age 6 October 12th------------

This sewer.

Something told him he was going to be seeing it rather often for a very long time.

He walked towards the presence he had felt before.

Soon enough, he was in front of the Cage once again.

Instead of the "usual" demonic big red fox coming out, what looked like an Old man dressed in Blood Red Robes and a walking stick appeared.

-It is me. are you ready?-

"Ready for what? why'd you make me walk all the way out here Fox?"

-i am going to force my chakra into you, and impart upon you the basics required to learn the Ninja Arts. You will be able to read,write, do basic math, and sense your chakra. you will also be able to sense chakra signatures as if you were a seasoned Chuunin.-

Thinking this over, he saw nothing wrong with the gain.

But what was there to lose?

"Drawbacks?"

-So you are intelligent, not just a meat bag. People around you will feel MY chakra being expelled.-

"So that's why you made me go all the way out here......one last question."

-spit it out already, i want to get this over with.-

He looked down in shame, wishing he didn't have to ask this question, let alone hope it wouldn't.

"will it....hurt?"

-Yea. A lot. you'll be sore for a few days.-

He winced. there always was a catch.

As the saying goes.

No Pain No Gain.

"Do it."

-Alright.-

**_Pain._**

_**Undiluted, Agonizing, Suffocating, Pain.**_

-------------------End of Chapter----------------

A/N:

So, yea. i'm holding off on the first story, i want it to be the best. This is something that i was inspired to do. technically my first fic. R&R please.


End file.
